


Princess

by fauchevalent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - FBI, F/F, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Secret Relationship, pretty intensely criminal minds based in terms of the dynamic, very brief mention of Raven/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven would argue it's because they grew up and did what they wanted to do.<br/>She had expressed this sentiment to Clarke once, over dinner, and Clarke had smiled fondly at her but stayed silent, shoving another mouthful of pad thai in. <br/>Later that night, Clarke had shoved Raven up against a wall and given her two territorial markings on her stomach, so Raven supposed she was in no place to say she was a 'normal girl' either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The 100!

Raven and Clarke had to stick together - after all, besides Octavia, they were the only women in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI.   
Some might say that was because they were 'different from other girls'.   
Raven would argue it's because they grew up and did what they wanted to do.  
She had expressed this sentiment to Clarke once, over dinner, and Clarke had smiled fondly at her but stayed silent, shoving another mouthful of pad thai in.   
Later that night, Clarke had shoved Raven up against a wall and given her two territorial markings on her stomach, so Raven supposed she was in no place to say she was a 'normal girl' either.   
Clarke and Raven had met in the BAU, where they worked closely with a team including Clarke's childhood friend Wells Jaha ( who Raven had sort of hated at first, but it seemed that he provided a good amount of comic relief, as well as being a rock for the whole team ), their media liaison Bellamy Blake ( who, while incredibly headstrong and difficult, was confusingly good with people ), their technical analyst Octavia Blake ( self proclaimed 'oracle of all things knowable and unknowable' ), Lincoln Woods ( oddly quiet but very good at his job- both he and Octavia seemed to have a mutual thing for each other which neither acted on. Bellamy openly hated it. No one cared what Bellamy thought about it. ) and Finn Collins, Raven and Clarke's mutual old boyfriend.  
 _Yeah_.  
Raven hated that last bit too.  
When she'd discovered that Finn had wanted to break things off, she'd been curious as to why- they'd been dating for a good chunk of her adult life, and she had actually seen marriage in her future.  
 _Yeah. Raven Reyes had seen marriage.  
_ Turns out, Finn had wanted to pursue his mistress. Clarke. As in, Unit Chief Griffin.   
Clarke admitted to Raven that she'd never known that Finn and Raven had been dating, and Raven had hated Clarke  _slightly_ less, and then Clarke and Raven had sort of...  _grown_ on each other.  
Not like a fungus- more like a slightly more sappy metaphor that Raven chooses not to think about.  
They'd shared a room, they'd shared a bed, and then...  
Well, there was no nice way to put it.  
They'd fucked.  
They hadn't 'made love' or 'copulated' or whatever. They'd fucked in a single queen bed of a motel room in downtown L.A, far from Quantico.

Raven hadn't actually thought anything would come of it, but here she was, domestic with Unit Chief Griffin, and fucking her at night.  
Wasn't actually a bad deal, really.

_However,_ there was one  _small_ issue. Marcus Kane, the upperest of the uppers at the BAU, was staunchly against subordinate and boss relationships.  _Staunchly._ Raven and Clarke had to keep it out of the office to such an extent that not even the team members knew- though she expected Octavia had her suspicions. This meant Raven had little...  _bumps in the road_ , like today, when she got to remember how much of an asshole Finn was. She and Clarke had just sort of fucked up that whole 'keeping it out of the office' thing by actually doing it  _in the office_ , and Clarke exited first, perfectly poised and like nothing had ever happened. Raven smoothed out her blouse and followed a little behind. "Princess." She acknowledged, heading to her desk, and Finn stopped Clarke before she could make her way into her office.  
Raven watched helplessly as Clarke struggled with whether to punch him or not. Just a few feet more and she was safe, Raven knew.  
But so did Finn, and he blocked Clarke's path with his body.  
  


"Hey, princess."   
Clarke covered her wince beautifully-  _princess_ was a term of endearment she let Raven get away with. Only Raven.  
"Collins."  
"Ooh, man, that was cold." Wells chuckled, and Raven high fived him from her desk. "Best let the Ice Queen be on her way,  _Collins_." Raven teased, winking in her girlfriend's direction.  
"Hey, Clarke- please, I just. I just wanted to talk." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to see if we could try it again. Please?"  
"No."  
"Clarke- I just want to see you." His hand made it's way onto her arm.  
"You're seeing her, Finn." Lincoln murmured, but everyone heard him, and Wells made sure to offer him a high five, crossing the room to do so.  
"Raven." Clarke said, and her voice remained surprisingly level, "My office. C- _Finn_ \- I trust we're done here?"  
"Sure." He looked dejected, and every muscle in Raven's body relaxed as she tried not to look too excited to be heading up to the bosses' office.

Clarke closed the door behind them, and Raven pushed her onto the couch. "He touched you."  
"He touched my arm." Clarke mumbled between Raven's lips, and Raven bit down on Clarke's bottom lip. "He touched you." She said again, her voice filled with venom, "And you're  _mine_." As if to prove this, Raven untucked Clarke's blouse and pulled down her trousers to reveal her hip. Clarke half expected Raven to give her a hickey, but instead, she received a soft trail of kisses across her hip bone. "Mine. And he can't hurt you."  
"Raven, he wasn't going to-"  
"He's bad news, Clarke. And you're going to be safe while we're together." That was the first promise like that Clarke had ever heard, and she smiled softly down at Raven. "You're going to be safe too." She murmured, taking her up into a kiss.   
"So, why'd you ask me up here?"  
"Oh, you-uh-you looked like you might murder Finn if I let you stay down there."  
"I would've."  
"Good to know. Calmer now, Reyes?"   
"Much."


End file.
